The present invention relates to a cathode ray tube system which uses an auxiliary deflection winding for convergence correction. Such an auxiliary convergence correction winding or yoke is commonly used in projection television systems where each one of multiple cathode ray tubes generates a unique color image. When the color images are optically combined, slight correction is necessary in order that the multiple images exactly match.
In some systems, a convergence yoke is positioned close enough to the deflection yoke so that deflection currents are induced in the convergence yoke. Such induced currents in the convergence yoke may cause undesirable deflection of the electron beam. The Applicant has found that such induced currents cause an apparent stretch of the image near the beginning of horizontal scan.